moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Passports and Citizenship Act
This Act has been repealed. ''This Act has been amended. '' Passports and Citizenship Act An Act to provide for the provision of identifying documents advertising a guarantee of safety towards citizens of the Kingdom of Stormwind, and to address Stormwind’s recognition of foreign citizenship, and to allow for the naturalisation of foreign citizens to Stormwind citizenship. AUTHOR: Lord Baldassar Partiger, Viscount of Blackblood’s Folly; Lord Leviticus Aspera, Count of Aspera SPONSORS: Lord Vincent Ravenwing, Marquis of Shadowtalon Hold; BE IT ENACTED by the King’s most Excellent Majesty, by and with the advice and consent of the Lords Temporal, Foreign and Spiritual, in this present Parliament assembled, and by the authority of the same, as follows:— 1 Repeal of antecedent legislation # The Quel’dorei Inclusion Act will be repealed entirely by this legislation. 2 Incorporation of the Stormwind Board of Immigration # There will be established under the authority of the Ministry of Foreign Affairs an agency, known as the Stormwind Board of Immigration, responsible for the processing of naturalisation applications and the issuance of passports. # The name of the Passport Office shall be changed to the Stormwind Board of Immigration. # This board will be headed by a senior Secretary and two minor officials of the Ministry of Foreign affairs. # All members of this board must be handpicked by the acting Lord High Chamberlain. # The Lord High Chamberlain will hold the power to dismiss any member of this Board if they’ve found to be negligent or corrupt in their duties. 3 Institution of the Stormwind Passport # The Passport Office will be empowered to issue documents identifying the holder as a Stormwind citizen, entitled to all the protections that station affords, both at home and abroad, by the guarantee of His Majesty’s Government. 4 Definition of Stormwind citizenship # A natural-born Stormwind citizen will be defined as a person born within the territory of the Kingdom of Stormwind, and having one or both parents be of Stormwind citizenship. # A naturalised Stormwind citizen will be defined as a person who, whilst born abroad or not born to at least one Stormwind citizen parent, has gone through the process of naturalisation and has been approved by the Passport Office. 5 Establishment of the process of naturalisation as a Stormwind citizen # A foreigner who wishes to apply for citizenship must be sponsored by a naturalized Stormwind citizen of good standing. # The Foreigner and Sponsor must both pass criminal record and background checks conducted by the Ministry of the Interior and Lord High Constable. # A Citizen may only sponsor a maximum of two foreign applicants at a time. # The requirements of subsections 1, 2, and 3 of this section does not apply to active-duty members of the Armed Forces of any Grand Alliance nation. # The Lord High Chamberlain will retain the prerogative power to waive the requirement of Subsection 1 of this Section. # The Board of Immigration will be required to pose a test of no less than twenty questions about Stormwind history and culture, and a test of Common language proficiency, to any applicant for naturalisation. The applicant will be required to pass both. # The benchmark for success in the historical and cultural test will be no less than 75%. # The benchmark for success in the Common language proficiency test will be a demonstrable capacity to communicate competently. 6 Recognition of foreign citizenships # Subjects of a Grand Alliance government will be regarded as citizens of their respective countries (e.g. Gilnean), and will be accorded fair and equitable treatment under the laws of Stormwind. # Subjects of a defunct or occupied nation of the Grand Alliance, or the former Alliance of Lordaeron, will be regarded as citizens of their respective countries (e.g. Lordaeronian), and will be accorded equal status to those classified under Subsection 1 of this Section. # Exiled subjects of a nation who retain loyalty to the Grand Alliance, despite the perfidy of their country of origin, will be regarded as a loyal exile (e.g. Thalassian Quel’dorei), and will be accorded equal status to those classified under Subsections 1 and 2 of this Section. # Subjects of a neutral government will be regarded as citizens of their respective countries (e.g. Dalaranian). The application of equal status for these citizens to those under Subsections 1, 2 and 3 of this Section will be guaranteed, unless later amended by Act of the House of Nobles. # Subjects of a sovereign organisation which holds no territory will still be regarded as citizens of their sovereign organisations (e.g. subject of the Army of the Light). This applies both within and without the Grand Alliance. Those within the Grand Alliance will retain equal status to those classified under Subsections 1, 2 and 3 of this Section and those subject to a neutral sovereign organisation will retain equal status under the caveats of Section 4. # Subjects of a Horde government or sovereign organisation will be regarded as citizens of their respective countries or sovereign organisations (e.g. Thalassian Sin’dorei). They will not be entitled to the equal status retained for those classified under Subsections 1, 2, 3 and 5 of this Section. 6 Short title and commencement # The short title of this act shall be the “Passports and Citizenship Act”. # The provisions of this act shall come into force immediately. Category:Stormwind House of Nobles Category:Stormwind Law Project Category:Legal Documents Category:Acts of the Stormwind House of Nobles Category:Documents Category:Laws of Stormwind